Next Contestant
by L my secret lover
Summary: Sesshomaru has a problem, that is his girlfriends new job, but what about is so problematic... SONFIC


Next ContestantNext Contestant

So I saw so many amvs for this couple with this song and was sad when I found that there was no fanfics for it. Here's my interpretation. Plz feel free to do it in ur own interpretation I"d love to read it.

I do not own InuYasha and its amazingly amazing characters, or the amazing song done be Nickel Back.

At 2:30 in the afternoon Sesshomaru was having his sixth cup of coffee with an espresso shot. Why was he so tired you ask.

His girlfriend, Kagome, of six months had recently acquired a new job.

After working as an assistant for an editor at a large gossip magazine she had been assigned a job as the nightclub reviewer.

So, wanting to do her job well each night she attended nightclubs.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depends on the time of day, Kagome was an extremely beautiful person with a certain appeal. It did not help that in order to get into these clubs she had to flaunt this aspect abut her.

I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming onto her

In order to ward off the many unwanted flirtiest drunks Sesshomaru followed Kagome to the clubs every night. He never went with her, but she knew he was there, and although she old his she hated it, she secretly felt safer with him around.

Each night seems like it's getting worse

He found the whole situation funny he never did seem to be possessive before but for some reason Kagome had changed that. She was his and no one was allowed to touch what was his.

Theses nightly visits had been going on for about a month now and Sesshomaru drinking water, having gotten sick of alcohol beverages, watched his girl dance in the middle of a mosh, Her hips swaying to the beat with an imagined partner. She was wearing something new this night, a black halter that cut way to low to be legal and a pair of low rise bleach washed jeans with strappy black heels.

He was waiting for what he knew was coming and if on cue one appeared.

And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming onto her

It happens every night she works

This one was new and unfortunately didn't know the rules. Sesshomaru smirked as one of the regulars who looked to be a friend tried to discourage him. When the boy did not give up and approached Kagome, Sesshomaru let out a sigh and began to get up.

They'll go and ask the DJ  
To find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work?

Everyone in the room tensed as all eyes glanced to the sean of the boy trying to give the seductive woman a drink. With a glance Sesshomaru noticed the sick look of lust in the mans eyes.

They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her

He let out a low snarl as he leaned I to whisper into her ear.

This time somebody's gettin' hurt!

He picked up his pace as he noticed his woman refusing him and the boy began to get angry and grabbed his woman by the arm and tried to tug her to the dance floor. Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eyes flick over to were he usually sat watching her and when she noticed him not there her fear increased.

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?

Just as the boys anger heightened to a physical level and turned around Sesshomaru threw a right hook and blind sighted him. The boy stood up and began to scream something about "not being allowed to touch the great Naraku." As Sesshomaru turned his back to check on his woman 'the great Naraku' kneed him in the gut and he started going down, but not before he head-butted the boy and he fell clearly winded. At that moment his friend form earlier went to collect him. A small smirked made its way to my face as I watched the boy being carried away; Kagome began to fuss over me being both caring and mad.

wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping  
And I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

Kagome had to find a new club after he incident with Naraku. In order for the magazine to be hip and up to date they had assigned her to a new club that was specifically for Gays and lesbians.

Sesshomaru dreaded this night but also looked forward to it because the men there would be gay.

As he walked into the club he clearly stood out and was imminently targeted as either straight, due to his lack of pink and silk shirts, or off limits, due to the scowl on his face.

He sat down to get comfortable for what he believed was going to be an easy night. He could not be more wrong.

Due to the fact that only girls were dancing close to her Kagome was completely comfortable and she caught more and more of the girls attention. He began to get more tense as one caught Kagome's eye and began to make her way over to were she was currently resting. I stood up having seen enough put down money for the half of some fruity drink I had and made my way over.

And I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming onto her  
Don't they know it's never going to work?

As he walked through the crowed he saw the petite woman drunkly drape herself over his woman and began making advances. As he hurried threw the crowd a suddenly jumped as he felt someone pinch his ass cheek. He whipped around to confront the offender but found no one.

And each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming onto her

This time somebody's gettin' hurt

He continued to his woman's side and removed the other female then threw Kagome over his shoulder despite her lour protest and the thrashing of limbs.

As he got to the door the bouncer stopped him and told him that the lady did not want to leave with him and grabbed Kagome's arm in an attempt to release her from Sesshomaru's hold.

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?

After the night he has had he flipped and kicked the poor guy in the face and watched as he flew into the wall behind him. As the man began to get up Sesshomaru walked to his car.

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping  
And I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

Kagome had spent the rest of the night with Sesshomaru as an apology to that way she had acted, and she made her apology for many hours during the night.

The next night Kagome left the house to go to the latest club in a dark red, long skirt that had slits n either side up to her upper thigh and a black tan top. He knew that it was gong to be a long night.

The night before Kagome had begged to try and get Sesshomaru to come to the cub with her and to dance with her. Unfortunately dancing was not something he liked to do so he turned her down telling her that.

When he arrived at the club he caught sight of her and saw her give his a devilish grin from across the room.

She went to the center of the dance floor, as a new song came on were she began to dance. Moving her hands up her slender body she closed her eyed and her hips began to sway. While not missing a single sensual movement his woman made he noticed that he was nt the only one watching my woman.

I'm hateing what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's gettin' hurt

He had turned his head to acknowledge the waitress asking him what he wanted to drink , and when he turned his head back a boy had come up behind his woman and began to move with her sliding his arms around her waist. He lowered his head to her neck and nuzzled it.

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?

Having seen enough of his lover being man handled he chugged the last of his beer and made his way to the center of the dance floor. He walked up to the disgusting man and tore him off his woman. He recognized him as Kagome's old boyfriend Koga. He let out a snarl and the man laughed then waved by to Kagome and swiftly left.

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

Sesshomaru grabbed his woman by the waist and began to sway with her movement, noticing his anger Kagome started to grind into her lovers body. He tightened his hold on her.

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

He whispered into her ear telling her that the devil sent her to him as punishment for something. As he herd her sigh in response he began to sensuously lick down her long neck.

And I wish you'd do it again

each night seems like it's getting worse

She let out a moan and turned around as the hansom man left butterfly kisses down her chest. He grabbed her leg and pulled it to his side as he began to grind harder into her.

And I wish you'd do it again

this time somebody's gettin' hurt

He looked at her half lidded eyes and moved to attack her neck once more as he pushed their bodied closer. "I win. No one else will ever touch you, if they have any sense of self preservation that is"

There goes the next contestant

PLZZ review I would love to hear what everyone thinks.


End file.
